


Еще одна мечта

by Sandie_Zyryanova



Category: The Elder Scrolls III: Bloodmoon
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandie_Zyryanova/pseuds/Sandie_Zyryanova
Summary: Нереварин ищет снежных эльфов
Kudos: 1





	Еще одна мечта

Ардис стояла, засунув руки в рукава рубашки, — привычная поза.

Привычная рубашка. Привычный меч у пояса. Еще привычная бутылка суджаммы в рюкзаке.

Все остальное было непривычным и не очень-то ей нравилось. В детстве, конечно, Ардис воображала, как окажется потерянной принцессой дома Хлаалу или даже… даже… Нереварином? Кто же не знает, что время каждого подвига определяется судьбой — и кто сказал, что судьба не определила время для подвигов Ардис прямо сейчас? Правда, после призыва Вивека и всех остальных приключений мечты о подвигах уже не манили. Они просто сбылись — и оказались далеко не сладкими.

Интересно, подумала Ардис, если бы в детстве я мечтала стать портнихой или лавочницей, это бы повлияло на мою судьбу?

Ей не нравился остров Солтсхейм, и уж тем более не нравился старый альтмер по имени Ателлор, который уговаривал ее принять участие в поисках каких-то никому не нужных снежных эльфов. «Фалмеры исчезли — слились с другими эльфийскими расами, но их наследие составляет важную часть нашей культуры!» — разглагольствовал Ателлор, и его высокопарность уже начинала утомлять. Если они слились с моими предками, думала Ардис, то зачем их искать? Они в нас. Их кровь в нас… Что еще нужно?

Хуже всего было то, что Ателлор не представлял, где искать следы своих любимых фалмеров. Он почему-то вбил себе в голову, что эти следы должны найтись именно на Солстейне. Ардис вздохнула.

— Здесь много подземелий, — сказала она. — Я попробую в них побродить. Может быть, там найдутся книги, оружие или еще что-нибудь.

«Н’вах ты несчастный», — мысленно добавила она.

Первые дни на Солстейне прошли для Ардис довольно спокойно. Она бродила в лесу Хирстаанг, где сперва поохотилась, потом обследовала несколько курганов и могильников и наконец отловила какого-то ободранного норда, который на вопрос, не слышал ли он о курганах снежных эльфов, внезапно ответил: «Да эти уродцы до сих пор живут на севере! Они прислуживают злющему ледяному великану, который растопчет тебя как мышку, знаешь ли? Если они тебе так нужны, проваливай отсюда на равнины Изинфьер, сюда-то они не ходят… Еще эльфы называются, леса боятся!»

— Но они же не босмеры, — задумчиво сказала Ардис. — Снежные эльфы живут там, где снег, что непонятного?

Ее все чаще охватывала тоска по силуэту Красной горы на горизонте и привкусу дыма и пепла в воздухе. Когда-то все это ей надоело, и Ардис мечтала повидать болота Аргонии и снега Скайрима…  
Это было давно.

К ее удивлению, Ателлор почти не удивился и не обрадовался, когда она сказала, что слышала о живых снежных эльфах. «Я уж сколько это слышал, — сказал он. — Вместо настоящих фалмеров тут оказывались босмеры или красноглазые данмеры вроде тебя, и это были путешественники, которые вскоре уезжали. Не подумай, я уважаю вас, но…»

Это был уже вызов. Ардис любила неприятности, тупики, непроверенные слухи и опасности: всякий раз она чувствовала себя по-настоящему живой, преодолевая очередную трудность. И поутру она оседлала коня и отправилась на равнины Изинфьер.

Ардис доводилось видеть разные острова; Солстейн был огромен. Ледяное море билось в его берега, скалы уныло громоздились, упираясь в стылое пасмурное небо. Редкие деревья были низенькими и скрученными от постоянных вьюжных ветров, напоминая искалеченные болезнью конечности каких-то духов. Снега казались слежавшимися, точно они никогда не таяли — кто знает, может, так оно и было.

Внезапно откуда-то послышался гул вспарываемого воздуха и окрики грубым голосом; вдалеке вздымался снег, поднимаемый чьими-то стремительными шагами. Ардис придержала коня. В груди у нее все сжалось от волнения.

Когда мечта Ателлора стала ее мечтой?

Протяжный визг полоснул ее по ушам. Ардис прикусила губу, соображая, что делать и как себя вести. Что сказать? «Здравствуй, почтенный фалмер? Рада тебя видеть, позволь отвести тебя к моему другу, который мечтает познакомиться с…»

То, что вылетело на нее из снегового вихря, не было никаким эльфом. Ни снежным, ни лесным, ни темным, ни высоким. Судя по тому, что оно сумело кое-как оседлать огромного зверя, подобного дикому кабану с чудовищными клыками, это существо было относительно разумным. Но звериные желтые глаза горели отнюдь не разумом — в них полыхали голод и ледяная ярость, а на безобразном синем лице с бакенбардами блуждала хищная клыкастая ухмылка. От эльфа в нем, пожалуй, были только острые уши… Ардис, содрогнувшись, выхватила меч, но опоздала — тварь с клыками налетела на нее, коня подбросило, Ардис вылетела из седла, рухнула, перевернулась и замерла. На лицо налип снег. С трудом проморгавшись, Ардис приподнялась на локте.

Спасать коня было уже поздно. Тварь подбрасывала тушу бедняги на клыках; взрытый снег вокруг покраснел и напоминал перемятый фарш, ноги и голова коня безвольно болтались, а выпущенные кишки намотались на морду твари. Низенький и синекожий хозяин твари гарцевал, подбадривая страшного скакуна хриплыми возгласами; его приятели — пятеро или шестеро таких же всадников с синей кожей, одетых в лохмотья необработанной кожи и меха и обвешанных какими-то грубыми амулетами — радостно взрыкивали.

«Это скорее гоблины, чем эльфы, — подумала Ардис, вслушиваясь в выкрики синекожих. — Они разговаривают. Это речь. Но разрази меня Вивек и все даэдра, если это эльфийский!»

Наконец, тварь сбросила коня с клыков и острым копытом принялась обдирать кишки, намотавшиеся на морду. Всадник вскинул руку с костяным копьем и взревел. Это было сигналом.

Остальные всадники спешились и набросились на тушу коня. Когтистые руки разрывали шкуру, когти поддевали мясо и полосовали его; по слипшимся бакенбардам текла свежая кровь. Утробное урчание и чавканье смешалось с похрюкиванием верховых животных.

«Может, все-таки эльфы? Просто… заколдованные?»

Синекожие разразились визгливыми воплями торжества, размахивая седлом и стременами. Вождь протянул руку и взял одно из стремян, явно раздумывая, что бы из него сделать. Один из синекожих поднес кусок мяса вождю. Тот схватил подношение и впился в него желтыми зубами, хрипя и чавкая. Второй синекожий старательно собирал кишки, должно быть, собираясь сделать из них какую-нибудь утварь, третий так же тщательно собирал кости коня, на ходу обсасывая с них остатки мяса…

Было очень жаль коня и отличное седло, следовало отыскать рюкзак, Ардис замерзла и сильно ушиблась. Наконец, существа сожрали все, что годилось в пищу, и убрались восвояси, заново оседлав своих свиней и волоча за собой шкуру коня.

— Рабы пепла, — пробормотала вслух Ардис, с трудом поднимаясь. — Фалмеры, ха!

Теперь у нее была новая мечта.  
Найти следы настоящих фалмеров и убедиться, что синекожие всадники не эльфы и никогда ими не были…


End file.
